


The Candy Cane

by meglw0228



Series: adventchallenge2013 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius brings a candy cane to work. And Harry can only be tempted so much before he finally succumbs to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kitty-fic, for her prompts Harry/Scorpius, candy canes, and dirty talk. I also tried to fit in comeplay...but it just wouldn't come!  
> You're the only prompter who gave me my favourite pairing...so I went a bit overboard with this! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you like it!  
> Written for Day 3 of my adventchallenge.

It was a candy cane! A bloody candy cane. And it was driving Harry mad! Scorpius Malfoy had no clue what trouble he was inciting by sucking on that blasted candy all through the work day. It certainly wouldn't be Harry's fault if he pulled Scorpius into his office and gave him something else to suck on. And Harry definitely wouldn't be to blame if he or Scorpius got fired. No, it was all that blasted candy cane's fault!

Harry stood up from his desk and walked to the door. "Malfoy get in here!" He watched as Scorpius straightened and turned fully toward him. The bloody candy was slowly pulled from between the luscious pink lips.

"Sir?"

Harry grunted, "You heard me, Malfoy. My office. Now!"

Scorpius slowly stood, bending over more than necessary, and when Scorpius thought Harry wasn't looking blatantly winked at his fellow Aurors. What the hell was Scorpius doing? Harry was definitely going to make that smart-arsed little brat pay.

Harry slammed his door behind Malfoy, and went to resume his seat behind his desk. 

"Sir?" Scorpius was staring at him with the most innocent look, his eyes round and his lips pulled into an almost pout with the damn candy between them.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull? Do you think that…?" Harry continued to yell as he pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the door. He added a locking spell for good measure.

Harry sat back with a groan. "You are pure evil. Sucking that damn candy out there where everyone can see you. Sucking it like a damn Knockturn Alley whore. How many of those Aurors offered to give you something else? I bet all of them were thinking it."

Harry watched as Scorpius sauntered up to his desk, insinuating himself between it and his chair, and leaned back with his legs stretched out underneath the chair. Harry reached out and grabbed his hips, stroking his sides through the silk Auror's robe. Damn pompous git and his obsession of fine quality clothing, but Harry had to admit the silk did feel good, and it looked bloody fantastic.

Harry watched as Scorpius slowly pulled the candy out of his mouth and trailed it down his neck, leaving a sticky wet red trail. "I'm sure they were all thinking it too. Unfortunately, my mouth only belongs to you. For your pleasure."

Harry stood abruptly, pushing Scorpius into the desk, and kissed him hard. He could taste the peppermint flavour of the candy cane on his tongue. He devoured every trace of the damn candy before pulling back. He ripped the robe from Scorpius's chest and grabbed the candy cane, trailing it down around his nipple. He followed the trail with his tongue, pulling on the little nub with his teeth until Scorpius groaned.

"Please…"

Harry undid the front of his robe, pushing Scorpius down at the same time. Scorpius licked his lips, and Harry felt a hot rush of breath on his overheated cock before he was finally enveloped by that sinful mouth. Harry groaned as Scorpius drew him in and swallowed. Damn that boy was going to be the death of him. He reached out and steadied himself against the desk, as he felt Scorpius's tongue stroke the underside of his dick before sucking hard. 

Scorpius pulled back and Harry took a deep breath, regaining a bit of sense. "You've been a very bad boy, Auror Malfoy. I might even have to make a note of this in your file. I'm sure I read somewhere in the Auror Handbook that candy was strictly forbidden at the work place."

Harry grabbed the forgotten candy cane off the desk and held it so Scorpius could see it before slipping it in beside his cock, prying those sweet lips open even further. He thrust it in his mouth three times before removing it, a string of spit trailing with it. Harry trailed the sticky treat across Scorpius's neck and collarbone, painting words across his chest.

"I am… a bad… boy," he read as he wrote. Scorpius groaned and sucked Harry's cock down as far as he could, doubling his efforts to get him off.

Harry gritted his teeth at the wonderful sensations coursing through him, and gripped the desk with both hands, the candy smearing and sticking to his hand. He thrust his cock down Scorpius's throat, using the leverage of the desk to fuck his face. Scorpius hollowed his cheeks and pushed his tongue against the prick in his mouth, taking the brutal face-fucking, and just looked up at Harry, his grey eyes sparkling in passion, need, and love. He drove down his throat once, twice more before coming. He pulled out, letting go of his tight grip on the desk as he did, and grabbed his cock, stroking it one last time and painting Scorpius's slack face.

Harry sat down heavily in his chair, pulling Scorpius back up and against him. Kissing him softly, he reached down to stroke Scorpius off, but pulled back.

"You came?" Harry was surprised, but also a bit disappointed. He had been looking forward to returning the favour.

Scorpius grinned and shrugged. "You taste good, and you don't give up control like that often, so when it does happen…" Scorpius paused and Harry noticed a shiver ripple across his body before Scorpius shook his head, grinning again. "You're welcome to make it up to me later tonight."

Harry chuckled. "You're incorrigible! What the hell am I going to do with you?!"

Scorpius became serious, leaning forward to skim his lips across Harry's before pulling back a little. "Love me," he whispered before kissing him again.

"Always. Now get back to work! And take that blasted candy cane with you. We still have two hours before we can skive off for the day."

Scorpius grinned, pulling back and straightening his robe. He cast a cleaning charm on his face, but Harry could still see a glimpse of the red words he had drawn on his neck. He grinned as Scorpius stuck the candy cane back in his mouth and headed out the door. Would the red words still be there when they went home? Would he still be able to taste the peppermint?

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
